Pub Lovin'
by Iia
Summary: Two hours later, Karin would have said that this was definitely a time in her life in which she had made the wrong decision. But there was one fact that stopped her: She was drunk. ...Suigetsu? Just as wasted. [Suigetsu x Karin]


**Disclaimer:** Since the last time I wrote a fanfiction and a disclaimer, I still haven't gotten the legal rights to _Naruto_. -sigh-

**A/N:** This fic was originally supposed to be another smut for the SuiKa FC. It didn't turn out that way. xD; Heh. BUT! I will write a smut connected to the story, so read this, enjoy, and remember that later...there will be..._more_. Mufufufu

Enjoy, SuiKa fans! Especially the amazing **i m o g e n**, who's staying up with me and being her awesome self. -hugs imogen-

On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Pub Lovin'**

**----------**

There were many times in Karin's life when she thought that maybe, just maybe, she had made a wrong decision in her life.

This was one of those times.

The tavern was _loud_. It was stuffy, it smelled of liquor, it was flat out terrible. So. Why was Karin here in the first place?

"Karin," Sasuke had said, half an hour ago when they had entered the town late at night for a rest. "Follow Suigetsu around. I don't want him causing any trouble."

"...Are you serious?!" she asked, pushing her glasses up. "I'm not following that jerk around!"

"Aww, c'mon, Karin," said 'jerk' coo-ed. "Let's go have some _fun_."

Karin flushed.

"You filt-"

"Karin," Sasuke interrupted.

"..."

Karin huffed.

"What_ever_."

So, thirty minutes later, it was her and Suigetsu inside of a two-star bar room when Karin thought that _maaaybe_ she shouldn't always listen to Sasuke. But, sadly, it was too late now. On the positive side: Lesson learned?

You bet your ass.

She followed Suigetsu to the counter, where he took a seat on one of the many stools. She took a seat next to him, reason being that it was the only seat left not taken. Oh yes. Karin's life was cruel.

It wasn't until moments later, when a glass of crystalline liquid was pushed in front of her, that she actually took the time to THINK about where they were.

She stared at the glass. She didn't even have to sniff to know that whatever was in there surely wasn't _juice_.

"...The hell is this?!" she asked, turning towards her water-obsessed teammate. He lifted a glass identical to hers and smiled.

"Well. This is a pub. Meaning that these are _drinks_."

She resisted the urge to wipe that smirk off his face with her palm.

"I know, idiot! But why are they here in front of us?!"

Suigetsu's smile grew.

"Because the purpose of a drink is to _drink_ it."

Karin blinked.

"They're alcoholic."

"You're point?"

"We're underage!"

"_Your point?_"

Karin half growled, half screeched. Surprisingly, nobody but Suigetsu was aware. The rest of the tavern-goers were busy chatting up their own conversations.

"We are not old enough to legally drink, dumbass!" she yelled. "How'd you buy us drinks?!"

Suigetsu grinned. Looked left. Then right. Then left again. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Karin squinted her ruby eyes at it.

"It's called a fake I.D..._dumbass_," he mocked. Karin flared.

"You mor-"

"Karin, _Karin_!" he sighed, holding up his glass. "It's a drink. Just _relax_. This stuff'll really get rid of your stress."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't _have_ stress," she murmured. He laughed.

"I don't believe you," he answered.

Without even thinking, Karin grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"That's _your_ problem."

Two hours later, Karin _would_ have said that this was _definitely_ a time in her life in which she had made the wrong decision. But there was one fact that stopped her.

She was _drunk_.

Suigetsu?

Just as wasted.

"And Karin, I _swear_. He didn't even flinch! I was right behind him, _butt naked_! And he just stands there," the colorless-haired male said excitedly, waving his arms around as if it would help tell the story. "And he's just all," he voice went deep, "'_Put some clothes on._'"

The redhead erupted into a loud fit of laughter, leaning into Suigetsu's side for support.

"You are lying!" Karin laughed looking at him with excitement and interest.

"I'm _not_!"

"You _are_!"

Suigetsu smiled and playfully shoved her.

"I'm not lying, Kariiiin..."

She placed her arms onto the counter and buried her face into them, giggling.

Suigetsu laughed with her, before he stood up, and poked her back.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here," he grinned. She looked up and turned around to face him, a pretty little pout on her face.

"_Awww_!" she cried. "Just a little longer, Suiggy!"

Suigetsu chuckled at the pout and nickname. God, she was so damn _cute_!

"Naw. C'mooon. I'm outta money anyway. And we're both drunk enough," he whined back, holding out his hand. Karin huffed, but then took it with her own, allowing him to help her off her stool.

"I like you when your drunk," she said with a small grin, letting herself get dragged out of the bar.

Twenty minutes later found the pair walking down the street, still joking and laughing like a pair of drunken idiots. Which they were, actually.

This time, it was Karin who was telling her story.

"And after I locked you out," she mused, "I took off my glasses and sat next to him! And I was telling him that I wanted to go with just him, not you, 'cause you know, you're a complete douche-"

Suigetsu feigned a look of hurt.

"I'm not a douche! That's so meeeaan, Karin," he said, but couldn't help but grin.

She smiled and gave him a look of sympathy, with an added grin as well.

"You're a fun douche. _Annnyways_, I didn't have my glasses on, and I was almost sitting in his lap! And _still_ nothing! He's really unemotional, y'know. It's weird," she said. Suigetsu smiled and nodded.

"Why'd you take of your glasses then?" he asked, leaning in close as if her very truly curious. She just giggled and shrugged.

"When I wear them, they make me look ugly!"

Suigetsu gasped in mock-horror.

"Lies!" he yelled into the empty streets.

"You're _always_ ugly!"

Karin gasped (for real), and with a "Ugh!", laughed and pushed Suigetsu.

"And I'm the one who's mean?" she questioned with her glossy bottom lip jutted out. Suigetsu grinned, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Mmhm," he teased. Then, suddenly, his free hand snatched the lenses from her flushed (from the alcohol) face and put them on his own. He puckered his lips and batted his eye lashes.

"How do I look?"

Karin stopped, blinked, and blinked again.

She street was filled with laughter from the both of them.

"You look terrible," she said in the midst of her laughing fit. He grinned, and stepped away from her.

"How do you see with these?! All I see is a blob with a red top!" he said blinking at her. She smiled and took them off, putting them back on her own face, trying to contain herself from laughing too much.

Her sides were starting to hurt.

Suigetsu smiled.

"They look a lot better on you, chickadee," he said, smiling at the female next to him. She smiled back.

"I _definitely_ like you better when you're drunk," she said cheerfully, walking forwards once again. However, one step led her into a hard chest.

She looked up, and in the blink of an eye, lips gently met hers. Karin's eyes closed, and slowly she raised herself onto her tip-toes, pushing into the kiss just a tad. And simultaneously, both teens smirked against the other, emitting soft bouts of laughter and giggles.

The taste of liquor and love.

A new favorite flavor.

* * *

**A/N:** I love SuiKa. I love SuiKa fans. I love it when SuiKa fans review my SuiKa fics with awesome SuiKa reviews! So...REVIEW? Plzkthx? ;D Oh, and if you have any ideas for the smut...I'd love to hear them. xD Since I know that's what you all really want.

Until next time!


End file.
